The use of mobile devices has gained popularity in recent years and has proven useful in facilitating communication among parties. As the amount of mobile device storage continues to rise, and the frequency of data being transmitted by mobile devices continues to increase, more information is becoming accessible via the mobile device. Information being accessed on the mobile devices may include sensitive information, such as information belonging to organizations, financial information, confidential information, etc.
The increase of information being accessed by mobile devices is creating a larger risk for intrusions or compromises on the mobile devices in an attempt to access such information. The storage and transfer of information via mobile devices creates a risk of potential unauthorized access and/or unauthorized use of the information. For this reason, additional securities may be desired on mobile devices to assist in determining whether the integrity of the mobile device has been compromised.
Detecting the integrity of a mobile device may be difficult, as mobile devices may operate using different types of operating systems that allow different types of access to system files on the mobile device. Third party software developers may have a limited application programming interface (API) to enable access to a limited amount of information on the mobile device. Some mobile devices may be running open operating systems (e.g., Microsoft Windows®, Android, etc.) that may permit third party software (e.g., anti-virus software, etc.) access system information to detect the download and/or presence of unauthorized software (e.g., malware, as well as other types of software) on the mobile device. Other mobile devices may be running closed operating systems that make it difficult to access to system information that may be desirable to identify the integrity of the mobile device. Thus, users of the mobile device may have to rely on the device provider to prevent, detect, and/or remove threats to the integrity of the mobile device, which may be insecure.